1. (Field of the Invention)
Method of Making Multi-layered Ceramic Substrates
2. (Description of the Prior Art)
The present invention relates a ceramic multi-layered wiring substrate and a method of making the same which is used for the support of one or more semiconductor LSI components and/or chips in electrically connected fashion.